


The Story of Twin Flame Souls

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a rare type of love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/edwardxbella_zpsm9d386r7.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Twin Flame Souls

A/N: Thanks to Labellebeaucoup and Multipleshadesofpurple for their help and support.                                                              

* * *

 

 “A house made out of glass will surely shatter,  
So we built a fortress of red bricks and ladders,  
The ground, it started shaking,  
The bombs are falling,  
We could've walked away,  
We had a warning,  
  
You asked me how long I'd stay by your side,  
So I answered with only just one reply,  
  
Till the casket drops,  
Till my dying day,  
Till my heartbeat stops,  
Till my legs just break,  
Whoa, oh, whoa,  
whoa, whoa, oh,  
Whoa, whoa, oh,  
Till the casket drops,”

 

(ZZ Ward – Till The Casket Drops)

 

* * *

 

**"The Story of Twin Flame Souls"**

 

7/22/2014

5:37pm

 

A forbidden love

A vampire and a human

Dangerous

Deadly

Obstacles come their way

Each one more deadlier than the last

More complicated than the previous

A friend who wanted be more

A choice needed to be made

The wolf or the vampire

Which one did she choose?

 

She choose the one she loved the most

The one who made her heart soar

The one that made her complete

The vampire got her mate

But the best love stories are never that simple

Or easy

For Shakespeare once wrote that the star does not hold our destiny but ourselves.

And whatever the future holds, a twin flame will forever burn

Just as forever as these two will be.

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: How did you all like it? I typically do not write Twilight but one day I will. I promised a Rumbelle (OUAT) and to finish my “The Price of Love” (House MD) which is my baby at the moment.

 

 


End file.
